Adam and Eve: Jealous Intentions
by FMX
Summary: Robin and Amon have come to Italy in search of father Juliano and a safe haven. Things start to become more complicated though, when Amon and Robin stay with one of her old friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Robin and Amon were sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room.  
  
"So were did you and Adam go." Amon asked his tone a little more harsh than usual.  
  
"We were talking about things concerning the STN-J and SOLOMON, I already told you that before I left. I just think he wanted to talk to me alone because he does not trust you yet." Robin answered him.  
  
"That's not that question that I asked you and I think I have an idea of some of the things he has on his mind." Amon once again told he coldly.  
  
"Do you not like him, Amon?"  
  
"I don't know him and from what I get from him it doesn't seem like we're going to be best friends anytime soon." Amon started at her. "I really do not think that he has the best intentions on his mind, Robin"  
  
"You do not know what he has on his mind, you haven't even known him for over a day or two" She told him with a little force. "You can't just judge him like that."  
  
"And you can?" He said in a threatening voice.  
  
"I have known him for a very long time and we have a history together, so I think I know a lot more about his intentions than you." Robin said to him. She felt the need to defend Adam even though Amon was right with his speculations. After everything that had happened with them before the STN- J, before Amon, she just thought that some of it had been her fault.  
  
"You were in love with him, you are in love with him?" Amon questioned.  
  
"I did not love him but as I said before we have a history, and if you do not feel the need to share yours with me than I see no need to share mine with you." Robin said in a quiet voice to Amon.  
  
Amon was shocked by this but said nothing about it to her. "Forget it for now, I have to make a phone call to Nagira." He said as he exited the room and Robin was left feeling very lonely.  
  
Thanks, Hexes. This was my first attempt at a story and I wanted to redo it and get more chapters onto it now that I know ff.net a lot better. 


	2. Living Conditions

A/N: The only thing I have to say right now is about the whole lemon situation. I would not mind writing a tasteful lemon. I'm only sixteen so I'm great at reading them but actually writing them is a little different. So I'll take a vote: I can do a nice lemon, or just imply things. Your choice, I'm all for democracy. Personally, I would not mind I lemon, but I don't have the biggest fan base like some other writers. :)  
  
Disclaimer: The chapter title is the name of a Buffy episode. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Chapter 1: Living Conditions  
  
Robin stared out the window of the car as they drove down the street. She and Amon were in the back of a taxi that was taking them back after visiting with Juliano. It was raining outside and Robin watched the heavy drops fall onto the ground as they continued driving. As Robin stared out the window she saw the hotel they were staying at come up on the left-hand side of the road. It was nothing spectacular just another hotel, much like the three others they had been to upon coming here. It had been exactly one month and two weeks since they had left Japan and the factory had been destroyed. Robin and Amon escaped thanks to Robin's craft, but as they looked down at the rubble from the hill they were standing on Robin knew things weren't going to be all right.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Amon why didn't we go down over there with the others?" Robin asked him quietly as she stood behind him. He did not answer and after a while she spoke again. "We are not going back are we?"  
  
"No" Amon simply replied. After some time have passed he continued with the explanation. "It's too dangerous now. SOLOMON will be looking for us and we must go into hiding."  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"I am not sure yet"  
  
"Italy" Robin whispered just enough so he could here.  
  
"No, we will stay in Japan for now" He told her.  
  
"It would be best to go to Italy." She once again said. He was shocked that she would deify him like that. But, after arguing about it he had finally let Robin win and they were going back to Robin's old home.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Occasionally over the time they had spent hiding here they had gone to see Juliano, and that is what they had done today. Amon and Juliano discussed plans and Robin would go off and wonder about the place where she grew up. Robin's thoughts were disturbed when she felt Amon looking at her.  
  
"We are here" He told her and then started to pay the driver. She got out of the car and than he soon followed as they went to their room. As Amon went into his pocket for the keys, he looked up at Robin with a frown. "What are you trying to do, get sick?" He asked her as he pulled her under the over-hang of the building.  
  
"Oh" Robin said as she let him pull her. "I have so much on my mind I forgot about the rain." She told him looking at the ground a little embarrassed. Amon gave her a nod as if to say 'we both have a lot on our minds' and with that he opened the door and they both went in. They both walked over to the closet and Robin took off her coat as well as Amon. Amon made a gesture and she handed him her coat. Robin looked down at herself and noticed that she was drenched.  
  
"I am going to go change my clothes." Robin told him as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"That's probably a good idea." Amon responded.  
  
Although they have been staying in rooms together now for almost two months Robin always felt the need to make she Amon knew where she was and what she was doing. She thought that it made him feel more secure about freely moving around their medium sized hotel room. Amon walked over to the bed and sat down. The hotel room was all right. It had two beds and a television that usually kept them away from awkward silences. The desk to the left of it had all Amon's technical equipment on it along with his laptop. They only people they communicated with were Juliano and Nagira. Amon would 'Im' him on the computer late at night when it was a good time in Japan for Nagira to tell him things about SOLOMON and the STN-J. Robin herself though had been sneaky. Every once and a while when he left her alone to go do something she would talk to Michael. If Amon ever found out she were talking to someone other than his contacts, he would be furious. However, that of course was why she did not tell him.  
  
Amon heard her walk out of the bathroom and looked up at her as she walked to sit on the bed across from him. She looked different now that they have come to Italy. She wore a black pleated skirt and a black shirt to match. Although she gave up her dress, she refused to give up her sense of color.  
  
"Why do you insist on wearing black?" Amon asked her all of the sudden.  
  
"I'll stop wearing black when something darker comes along" She sarcastically told him with a smile.  
  
He chuckled a little as he continued to look at her. She had he hair down and it flowed across her shoulders. She looked a lot more grown up to him and that disturbed him more than he'd like sometimes.  
  
'She is sixteen now.' He thought as her continued staring at her.  
  
She knew he was staring at her, but she looked to the ground so he could not she her blush as she always did when he looked at her for too long. And than he started to wonder if she actually was sixteen. It had been over seven months since her first met her. Michael had done a job of informing everyone that the chief was wrong in his estimate of her age.  
  
'Stupid boy.' Amon thought. He really liked Michael, but sometimes he just had his head in the clouds a little too much.  
  
Maybe she had gotten older by another year he started to think again. Amon worried about this. He knew how to act around a 'child-like' Robin, but what about an adult? Robin had always acted like she was much older than she was, but at least with her being sixteen he had and idea. Amon stopped thinking about his 'Robin-centered thoughts' and told her of Juliano's and his discussion. Juliano thought it would be best if they found somewhere to stay for a longer period of time that was not a hotel. Preferably, somewhere where they would be better protected. They had already been attacked twice since coming to Italy. Amon looked over at the clock, seven- thirty.  
  
"We should go get dinner" Amon she breaking the silence. And with that they got up, got their coats, and left their hotel to walk once again back into the pouring rain.  
  
A/N: End of chapter 1 YEA! Plz be kind with the reviews and keep the flames at a minimum, effective criticisms good just don't scorch me! I'll update soon! Thanks, HEXES Just to let you know cuz my friend asked, I started this story about 3 or 4 months ago but now I'm re-doing it. 


	3. An Old Friend

A/N: Okay this is actually a new chapter. The other two were just revised. I realize that I have not really put anything into this story for a while but I really wanted to get my ideas out in this one. So here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin; if I did Zaizen would have been eaten by flying monkeys. I kind of took the whole investigation thing from Angelo so they get mentioned too.  
  
Chapter 2: An Old Friend  
  
Dinner was as quiet as it usually was. Robin was used to this though. The two of them ate in silence most of the time, either one was not able to bring up a good topic of conversation. Even if she did, Amon was not much of a converser anyway, so there they sat in the little restaurant. The place was a little more fancy then she would have liked for the two of them, but it was close to them. Therefore, it was convenient.  
  
"Robin after dinner I will need to go out to get some supplies." Amon said all of the sudden and interrupted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Robin questioned. She had not heard what he said.  
  
"I need go out after this to get some things." He told her once again. He was a little annoyed that she had not been paying attention the first time.  
  
"Ohh, I'll right." Robin said quietly. "Will you be gone long?" She continued.  
  
"No, I should only be gone for a little while." He told her from across the table.  
  
The waiter then came over and Amon took the check. Amon took some money out of his wallet and paid for their meal.  
  
"Come on." Amon said to Robin.  
  
Amon and Robin were walking out of the restaurant when Amon spotted a taxi to flag down. The taxi was letting someone else out and Amon figured he'd catch it. Robin's head was down looking at the ground as usual.  
  
They both walked up to the taxi and Amon waited to talk to the driver as a man with dark brown hair stepped out. He was as tall as Amon, and looked like he preferred the dark style of clothing also.  
  
Amon was about to lean into the car when he heard the browned hair man say something.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing here?" The stranger had said.  
  
Robin was not paying attention until she had heard her name. She looked up to see who had spoken and her face became completely shocked.  
  
"Adam." Robin said weakly looking up at him.  
  
Amon just looked at the two for a second before deciding to wave the taxi off. There was obviously something going on here.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing back here? I heard some rumors of it but..." Adam said.  
  
"I-I" Robin stammered. She was still completely surprised.  
  
"Well come here" Adam said and came up to embrace her. After a couple seconds, Robin held him too. Circling her arms around him, she leaned into it.  
  
Amon could not believe what he was seeing. The sight in front of him had just unfolded in a matter of a minute. He just stood there not sure what to do while the two embraced.  
  
"I missed you, it hasn't been the same since you left." Adam told her. They both then let go of each other in time to hear Amon make his presence known.  
  
"Ohh, I'm sorry Amon. This is Adam. He's um...an old friend of mine." Robin hesitated.  
  
"Hey" Adam said taking his hand out to shake Amon's. Amon followed his motion and did the same remembering this is not Japan. He liked bowing a lot more then shaking hands. There was no bodily contact.  
  
"So how do you know each other?" Amon asked a little amused by the situation.  
  
"We were friends before I went to Japan to work for the STN-J." Robin told Amon. Then Robin received a look from Amon that would melt ice.  
  
Adam saw this and reassured Amon, "It's fine I know about SOLOMON" Adam said.  
  
"You're a hunter then?" Amon questioned.  
  
"No," Adam said shaking his head. "Exactly the opposite."  
  
"Adam is a craft user, Amon" Robin said looking down. Amon would probably not like that.  
  
"Ohh..." Amon said simply.  
  
"Adam was a little taken back by his answer, but he soon forgot.  
  
"We'll have to see each other, but I can't right now, I have to go meet with Nicky. You remember him, right?" Adam said.  
  
"Yes I remember." Robin said smiling a little. She liked Nicky very much.  
  
"That is not the best idea. We are trying to stay away from SOLOMON's eyes. It would not be wise to..." Amon started, trying to quench Robin's hopes of seeing this man before she got then up.  
  
"Wait you didn't tell me that. You should have called me when you got here. I could have helped you." Adam told Robin.  
  
"Well, after I left it did not seem like it was..." Robin started.  
  
"Wait, help us?" Amon questioned. "What exactly do you do?"  
  
"Adam, like Nagira, helps witches and seeds stay away from SOLOMON. Hunting is even worse here then it is in Japan." Robin explained.  
  
"So you knew of this when you were here and you told no one at SOLOMON? You were a hunter." Amon asked her.  
  
"Well things were very complicated with us." Adam said before Robin had a chance to speak.  
  
"Things are obviously different now, no?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes things are different. We are not hunters anymore." Robin said.  
  
"Then what they say about this 'factory' is true. It has been destroyed and you both are the two hunters SOLOMON's combing the world looking for?" Adam asked.  
  
"How do you know this?" Amon questioned.  
  
"I have my sources." Adam said with a smirk.  
  
"Then I will help you. You should know you can always come to me Robin no matter how things are between us." Adam said looking at her.  
  
"Of course I know." Robin answered.  
  
Amon did not like the way that little exchange had went on. He forgot though and went back to what was going on.  
  
"Then you will stay with me, and be safe. You are probably at some hotel, right? That is too dangerous. SOLOMON will probably go through every hotel here before the end of the month." Adam said to the two.  
  
"We are at a hotel, but we are perfectly fine..." Amon started but was then cut off; he did not like the way this was going down.  
  
"Robin you know that you will be safer with more protection." Adam said to her.  
  
"What protection? You said we should come stay with you." Amon questioned.  
  
"Adam has a bunch of his friends living with him. They do private investigations into unusual things, mostly involving witches." Robin told Amon.  
  
"You do this and manage to stay under SOLOMON's radar?" Amon asked.  
  
"If you have the right connections then it's not that hard. Also someone on the inside helping you out is always helpful. That is actually how I met Robin." Adam looked to Robin for her to finish.  
  
"Father Juliano helps Adam." Robin told him.  
  
"But he told me to hunt you." Amon said to her.  
  
"That is because he thought I was out of control. He does believe in hunting bad witches." Robin told him.  
  
"We do too, witches who abuse their power are usually the ones we deal with in our cases. They should be taken care of." Adam said.  
  
"Excuse us" Amon said pulling Robin away from Adam. He pulled her close so he could whisper to her. Adam just nodded excusing the two.  
  
"Robin I do not think this is a good idea." Amon told her. "Bringing in other people could endanger us further."  
  
"I think, Amon, that it actually a good plan." Robin said looking down. She did not want to see his face. "Adam is a good man and he can help us much more then Nagira or Juliano. We will be safe with him and his friends I know them." Robin said and then spoke her next words even more softly. "I trust him."  
  
"Hmm" Amon made his thinking noise. "I'm not sure, but... I trust you." Amon said saying the last part sincerely.  
  
Amon saw Robin smile. The only times he had admitted things like this to her was at the well and in the factory.  
  
"We will go, but if one thing is..." Amon started saying.  
  
"Alright, I agree." Robin said.  
  
The two of the stepped away from each other and started to walk back to Adam.  
  
"Okay we will go with you. But our things are..." Robin said.  
  
"I have to go to dinner, I'm already late. I will pick you up in an hour and a half." Adam said to Amon, realizing he was more in charge of them then Robin.  
  
"Fine here's the address." Amon said reaching in his pocket and pulling out the hotel's card.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later." He said, mostly looking to Robin.  
  
"Bye, Adam." Robin replied. Amon just nodded.  
  
Adam walked to the restaurant and Amon turned to Robin.  
  
"We can just walk, we did run over here in the rain. The weather is fine now." Amon said.  
  
Robin nodded and followed next to him.  
  
As they walked all Amon thought about were Adam and Robin. Anyone could tell that they had an obviously complicated history. It plagued his mind more then he liked. This was of course was nothing new to him, he always had thoughts of Robin. He was starting to wonder about this more as the days the spent together went on. At this moment that they were walking together, he realized that Robin was more then a partner. He did not know exactly what that meant yet, but before long, he was certain he was going to find out..  
  
A/N: Ahhh, that was long. I'm currently watching WHR episodes because my cousin is bored. Yay for me! Okay I'll probably be able to update for at least one of my stories this week after Tuesday. I make no promises because I have no Internet, so sorry I'll try. I also bought a new anime that I really encourage people see. It's called Someday's Dreamer. I have the first two DVD's and they are really good. Okay there's a promo! Later's  
  
Hexes 


End file.
